


Fate

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gou proclaims Ash to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 78
Kudos: 651
Collections: Firstfriend/Journeyshipping





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I accept!”  _

_ “Accept what?”  _

_ “Accept you as my boyfriend!”  _

_ “What’s that about?”  _

Ash had laughed it off. A joke of course, because really who would say such a thing to someone you just met?

There’s a lot about Gou he doesn’t know about, but a lot he’d love to learn. They were going to be working together now so he’d get to learn all kinds of things from the boy who proclaimed him to be his ‘boyfriend’.

But it turns out Gou was actually serious about the whole ordeal.

Ash hasn’t decided what to make of that, and is quite baffled Gou brought it up again at night in their shared dorm.

“Your mom seems nice,” Gou comments out of the blue and leaves Ash making a face at that. “Don’t worry, I intend to keep my word.”

“She’s.. okay.” She could be so embarrassing that it makes Ash almost misses how Kukui and Burnet never treated him like a kid who needed to be watched over twenty-four seven. “But you can forget what she said, really.” 

It really was unnecessary. He could take care of himself! 

“I’m keeping my word!” Gou huffs with his arms stubbornly crossed that only makes Ash irritated. What was with this guy?

“You don’t need to!” Ash bites back and mirrors Gou. By now he doesn’t acknowledge that Pikachus is sitting between on the bottom bunk with its ears folded back.

“I want to!” 

“I don’t want you to!”

“I’m your boyfriend and I want to protect you!”  _ This  _ makes Ash quiet down and after Gou realizes Ash hasn’t said anything after his statement he grins as if he just won the argument.

“Why am I your boyfriend..?” Ash asks. It was the Phanpy in the room that needed to get out of the way. He could at least get a reason for it, right?

“You’re worthy to be it!” Gou says, a smile complimenting his face. “You’re really interesting too. Where else would I meet my soulmate—“ 

“Soulmate!?” 

“—if not in the perfect place! We rode on Lugia’s back together,  _ under a rainbow _ and might I add Lugia dropped us off in a  _ flower field!  _ Even a legendary knows we’re perfect for each other! It’s like when I met Mew— it’s fate!”

Gou is beaming so much Ash swears he can see sparkles. Even Pikachu is tilting his head up at them while awaiting on how Ash would reply to the whirlwind that is Gou. 

“Fate?” Ash repeats aloud, and he finally breaks out into laughter making Gou’s face turn a lovely shade of red. Gou spoke so passionately that he knows now it  _ wasn’t  _ a joke. 

“You’re really strange,” Ash laughs and Gou sputters. “But I really like that about you!” 

Because Gou was the kind of person to take life into his hands; who didn’t care if he nearly slipped off of Lugia and went on about how Mew would be his starter Pokemon. 

Like him, Gou had a dream so out of reach, but Ash wants to help him achieve it. It was wild and crazy, but that’s how most people viewed his own goals anyway. Finally, someone he could really relate to. 

So maybe this  _ is  _ fate. If Lugia didn’t like Gou it could have easily thrown him off, but it allowed both of them to stay and took them on a joy ride through the sea and sky. 

And it was nice running through a flowerfield with Gou even if they were hopelessly lost. 

“And you’re quite the character.” Gou brings up again, smiling along with Ash. He lets their shoulders bump together and sits up straight in contrast to Ash who flops down against the mattress. 

“So, do you believe it’s fate too?” 

Ash hoists himself up, letting his hands rest against the mattress and nods eagerly. “Yep! You make a lot of good points, so if you wanna be boyfriends I guess we can be!

Gou’a face lights up at this and Ash is positive there’s stars in his eyes. Though he doesn’t get to observe long before Gou tackle hugs him against the mattress. 

However both their grins fall and are replaced by shrieks when Pikachu electrocutes them for falling on its tail. How many times has he been shocked today?

Ash wrinkles his nose at the smell of being burnt and Gou looks as if he was knocked out cold, but soon enough they’re both shaking it off while fixing their hair. 

“S-see..” Gou struggles. “There’s sparks between us. Literally.” 

Ash stares at Gou for a moment and breaks down into a fit of laughter, this time dragging Gou with him. They hug and giggle while Pikachu shakes its head and retreats to the top bunk to avoid being rolled on again.

Fate was really kind to him to give him someone like Gou, and Ash finds himself really thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ash gets burned by Scorbunny Gou decides to take care of him.

It's ridiculous, he thinks, how many times he has to deal with Scorbunny. Don't get him wrong, Ash loved all sorts of Pokemon—

Even if a certain one insisted on kicking him every day. 

Pikachu is always on alert after the fire type laughs at his misfortune which is soon followed with an apparent quick attack tag.

It's not the first time he's had the misfortune of someone's Pokemon disliking him, and it probably won't be the last time either. 

But Ash endures the pain. He thinks about how Gou seems happier now that he has a partner pokemon, and more importantly a _friend._

It's not until one particular day that a kick to the face packs more of a punch. 

Er, kick. Either way this time it hurts more than usual. 

Scorbunny seemed more aggressive than usual and upon getting kicked in the face, it also reminded Ash that the mischief seeking pokemon was also a _fire type._

Pikachu was already on its trail, yelling loudly to indicate that Scorbunny went a little too far.

Which is why Ash is currently on the floor, groaning in pain as he struggled between wanting to hold his face and not wanting to touch the burned area. 

"Did you fall out of bed again?" There's a hint of humor in Gou's tone and— Actually when did he get there? Ash didn't even hear Gou enter the room, then again he was too busy writhing in pain. Arceus, why did it have to sting so much? 

All signs of humor immediately leave Gou's face when Ash meets his eyes. There's tears threatening to leave his eyes and in an instant Gou is kneeling down right beside him. 

"You're burned.." Gou says quietly. Well, the red footprint should be obvious to who the culprit is, but that's not what Ash thinks about. 

His mind is too preoccupied with the way Gou handled him so gently, as if he were the most delicate thing in the world. Fingers entwine with his while Gou inspects his face.

He guides Ash over to a desk chair, and watches as Gou breaks apart from him to scurry out of the room. 

"Wait there!" Gou calls over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute!"

So Ash complies and waits patiently in his seat. The burn mark still throbs painfully against his face and Ash lets himself look around the desk to distract himself. 

"Is this his notebook?" Ash mumbles to himself, flipping it open and snorts upon what he sees on the back of the cover. 

Little doodles are on it if Pokemon, but the most obvious thing is the very big, 'G+A' circled around a large heart.

"And he says I'm immature." Ash chuckles. This time he _does_ hear the hurried footprints of Gou and slams the notebook down, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Gou buys it, or doesn't notice since he's too busy hunched over trying to catch his breath. Ash furrows his eyes at the dark packet in Gou's hand and tilts his head. 

"What's that?" 

Gou snaps his head up, a nice smile on it before it's replaced with a frown. "A cooling pack. It'll help ease the pain for awhile." 

With that info in mind Ash doesn't hesitate on taking the healing item and lets out a content sigh; the cooling pack momentarily relieving him of pain.

"Thank you, Gou." Ash smiles and expects Gou to mirror him—

But he doesn't. 

"It's my fault this happened," Gou explains, looking away. _"My_ pokemon was the one who hurt you and as your boyfriend I'm supposed to protect you. If I just disciplined him more maybe—" 

Ash decides to cut Gou off with a quick peck on the cheek. They never kissed before and _maybe_ they held hands several times a day, but this certainly shooed away the clouds hanging over Gou's head. 

Gou's face is as red as his and Ash lazily falls back in his chair grinning up at Gou who sputters before he can make out a coherent sentence.

Wow, he really is cute. 

Ash's grin widens at the thought. 

"W-what was that for? I mean I'm not complaining! It was nice- I really liked it!" 

Ash laughs, earning a weak glare from Gou. 

"As my boyfriend," Ash quotes. "You didn't hesitate to help me when you saw me in pain. And I think that's very sweet and kind of you." The grin is no longer there and is instead replaced with a sheepish smile. Gou's face cooled down by now, and he looks at Ash with so much awe. 

It makes Ash wonder what's going on in that head of his. 

"Y-yeah.. Yeah! Of _course_ I'm going to help you out as much as I can!" Gou beams, confidence radiating off of him. "Being the best, supportive boyfriend is another major goal of mine!" 

Usually Ash would counter against that. He'd exclaim how _he_ was going to be the best, supportive boyfriend. But this time he lets Gou have this moment. Just once wouldn’t hurt.

And as long as he has a talk with Scorbunny about its.. Kicking habits then this is okay. 

..Still, it doesn't stop him from thinking how he's going to be the best boyfriend. 

Ash is startled out of his thoughts when Gou wraps an arm under his legs and rests an arm behind his shoulders, obviously struggling on whatever he was attempting to do. 

"What are you doing? Ash laughs, giving Gou a curious look. 

"Y-you're injured, so I'm going to carry you to bed. Like a good— like a _great_ boyfriend would." 

"My bed is barely five feet away," Ash points out. "And my face got hurt, not my legs." 

"I'm going to take care of you," Gou huffs out stubbornly. "S-so sit still."

Ash stifles a laugh. "How about instead we spend the rest of the evening stuffing our faces and watching old Galar gym challenges?" 

It's a nice compromise, one that has Gou grinning by how _thrilled_ he is at the idea. It was research _and_ entertainment. Best of both worlds, just like them. 

Plus, he's not sure how long Gou would continue trying to lift him up. 

"I'll go get snacks! Stay put!" 

Ash laughs watching Gou sprint out of the room, nearly hitting the door in the process. Ash decides to get comfy in the top bunk with his Rotom phone, ready to play the videos. Despite the fact that his face was burning for two different reasons he’s glad to have someone like Gou. 

Even if he had the most mischief Pokemon partner he’s ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have been so nice I decided to continue this fic! If I get anymore ideas I’ll be sure to update!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for episode six at the beginning

After Gou successfully caught all of Kanto's bug type Pokemon they decided to have a picnic under the very same cherry blossom tree Gou caught his Butterfree.

In fact Ash wasn't even aware Gou had packed a lunch for him and found himself eternally grateful for Gou's quick thinking. 

Seriously, it's like Gou  _ knew  _ the way to his heart.

"So," Gou starts, fidgeting for whatever reason. "Did you have fun today?" 

Ash grins and nods, swallowing what was left of his food. He has to mourn the fact that there's no longer any left but he'd survive. At least until dinner time anyway.

"I did! You looked like you were really enjoying yourself too!" Ash hums happily, still confused on why Gou was acting so nervous. Nothing  _ too  _ bad happened today so—

"Good-" Gou coughs, quickly trying to hide the fact that his voice just cracked. "I'm glad our first date was a success."

There's a beat of silence, maybe even two beats due to how dumbfounded Ash feels. 

"This was a date?"

With each passing second of silence that went by the redder Gou's face got. 

"O-of course it was a date!" Gou nearly jumps to his feet, but instead throws his hands up in exasperation. "Isn't catching Pokemon together in the woods,  _ alone  _ and eating under a cherry blossom tree considered romantic?"

Well, he never actually thought about it, but he guesses it is somewhat romantic. And Gou  _ was _ putting effort into it.

"Course it is," Ash smiles gently at Gou, playfully bumping their shoulders together. "I just didn't know it was a date up until now. I always have such a great time with you so it was hard to tell if this was a date or not." Ash admits sheepishly.

Wouldn't have Lugia been their first date? Er, maybe this was their first planned date? It hurts his head too much to ponder on it.

"Plus it was really cute seeing you get all excited to catch Pokemon! I'm glad you had just as much fun as I did on this date!" 

Ah, there it is. The exclaim gets that awestruck look on Gou's face that he's come to adore. Though right now he looks more flustered than anything. 

"Well you were cuter to watch!" Gou flushes, but states proudly. 

"You were the cutest one!" Ash says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, that title goes to you!"

"But you're the cutestest!"

Gou pauses, before letting out a breathless laugh. "Ash, that's not even a word."

"It isn't?" Ash asks, furrowing his brows. He could have sworn..

"No, it isn't. So I win! You're officially the cute one in the relationship!" Gou exclaimed smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh," Ash sighs in defeat. "So what does that make you?"

"I," Gou pauses, pointing a thumb to himself. "Am the cool, calm and collected one."

"Getting hit in the face makes you cool?" Ash stifles a laugh at Gou who shoots him a look. Okay, maybe that was a little mean. Plus he really has no room to talk when he had little to no grace.

_ "No,  _ that was clearly an accident. But it did really hurt.." Gou mumbles, rubbing the side of his face. 

Ash always acted on impulse, so it was a no brainer when he leaned over and pecked Gou's cheek. They didn't do it often, in fact Gou tried to do so once but got too flustered in the attempt and settled for patting Ash's face before walking away. 

"Did I kiss it better?" Ash questions, tilting his head ever so slightly. Gou merely stares at him for a moment before looking away. 

"Maybe just another.." Gou mumbles. "J-just to make sure!"

Well, he'd gladly agree to that. Ash grins and complies, leaning in once more.

Pikachu shakes its head in disbelief, softly chattering to a confused Scorbunny most likely telling him how their trainers are just both flustered messes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me crying over these two, I love this anime so much fdjfh 
> 
> Also, happy holidays everyone, thank you all for reading!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after episode 13. Gou is jealous of Leon and decides to train so he can become stronger.

Gou has been, and never will be jealous.

So what if Ash was awestruck by Leon? A lot of people were by champions! They were both excited over seeing Lance, so what makes the difference with Galar's champion?

..Okay, maybe it wouldn't have bothered him too much if Ash didn't spend most of their date day dreaming about Leon.  _ Battling  _ Leon. He tended to forget how much Ash thought about battling.

Well, that was what took up the majority of his mind anyway. Gou loves him for it regardless, but ever since that day he couldn't shake off a certain, unwanted feeling.

So yeah okay, maybe he is a  _ little bit  _ jealous. 

Leon was by far more experienced than him in more ways than one.Not to mention Leon had good looks, powerful Pokemon, extremely popular.. 

Which left Gou with only one option to use. He had to battle Leon!

..But battling Leon right now was out of the question. Gou always went by analyzing the situation and this wasn't a task he could easily do. Even Ash was defeated by Leon unfortunately.

There was always next time for him, however for Gou..

"Scorbunny! Double kick!" 

Inside the Sakuragi Park, Gou watched as Scorbunny went racing after his Scyther who was quickly evading his attacks or trying to block the strong kicks.

At least right now he had the type advantage, but Leon proved that you didn't always need the advantage. If he could just get stronger then maybe..

"Gou?"

The sound of Ash's tired tone startled him and put a halt to his current battle. Scorbunny put a paw to its mouth, tilting its head and staring at Pikachu who was nearly hanging off of Ash's shoulder.

It had been an exhausting day for the poor Pokemon, no wonder it was so worn out.

"What're you doing?" 

Gou felt his face flush and he quickly averted his gaze from Ash, internally struggling over trying to explain this.

It was just training, however.. It was sparked by his need to get stronger so he could impress Ash and become one of the strongest trainers ever.

"T-training.." Gou said quietly. "You can go back to bed, I'll be done soon."

Not to mention Ash spaced out if he didn't get a full night's rest.

"You've never trained before," Ash mumbled, catching Pikachu before he slid off his shoulder. The electric type was currently curled up in Ash's arms not seeming to wake up anytime soon. "What brought this on?"

As if Ash could see right through him Gou shifted on his feet suddenly feeling embarrassed. He does suppose it  _ is  _ odd from out of the two of them that he'd be the one training and not Ash.

Gou exhaled loudly, keeping his head low so he could hide his shame. "I.. I wanna be better than Leon."

Arceus, it felt so embarrassing saying it aloud. Like he was some child wanting to best a highly powerful and popular champion.

The longer the silence went on the more uncomfortable he felt with each passing second. At first he wasn't sure if Ash heard him or not, but when he looked up he was met with Ash tilting his head at him. As if Gou could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"Why?"

Apparently Ash couldn't put the pieces together and Gou can't blame him. But boy would it have done wonders for him right about now.

"S-so I can impress you! I'm so weak right now, I haven't even won my first battle either.. I want to be a boyfriend who you can be proud of! Not someone you're.."

_ Ashamed, disappointed, and embarrassed of. _

Gou didn't even realize he was trembling until Ash walked over and bumped shoulders with him. Fortunately it knocked him back to reality before his thoughts could spiral downward, but the smile Ash gave him did throw him through a loop.

It was silly, wasn't it? Ash was probably going to laugh at him—

"I'm already proud of you!" Ash proclaimed. "Even if you aren't the strongest trainer that's not why I love you. You're the smartest person I know! You always tend to be one step ahead of me too!"

"I'm more than impressed with you, in fact I'm ecstatic to have such a kind and caring boyfriend! I'm proud of you no matter what."

Gou had to take a moment to process that because he's  _ never  _ heard someone compliment him like that in all of his life. The one thing that really made his heart flutter was the fact that it was also the first time Ash told him he loved him.

"You.. You love me?" Just speaking the words into existence filled him with so much joy. He always thought that he'd be the one to let it accidentally slip, but once again Ash was defying the odds.

"Of course I do! I thought it was pretty obvious.." Ash mumbled. "Should I say it more often?"

Gou felt his face heat up as he nodded. The growing grin on Ash's face made him suddenly feel bashful. Arceus, Ash was going to be the end of him.

Gou decided to be bold for once and kissed Ash's cheek while trying his best not to immediately hide his face in his hands afterwards. Scorbunny snickering in the background didn't help the scenario at all. 

"I change my mind," Gou spoke up, arms now folded. "I'm going to become the strongest trainer so I can protect you and be the best boyfriend in the region— no, in the world!"

Ash's grin never wavered, and he received such an adorable chuckle after his declaration. Yep, it was absolutely worth saying.

"Then I'm going to get even stronger so I can protect you too! And  _ I'm  _ going to be the best boyfriend in the world!" 

They went back and forth on their bickering, but at the time it felt more light hearted to Gou, who broke out in a fit of giggles with Ash not even a minute after their 'fighting.' 

Words couldn't describe how happy he was to have someone like Ash in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up on the episodes and this idea wouldn't leave me after watching ep 13 aaaa, I'm super excited for next week because I believe we're gonna be meeting Gou's parents <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Only two eps in and I love these two so much already aaaa they're just really cute, ya know? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
